


750 Tumblr Followers Celebration Drabbles

by MrsWhozeewhatsis (OxfordCommaLover)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OxfordCommaLover/pseuds/MrsWhozeewhatsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My drabbles were so popular when I did them at 400 followers, I decided to do them again for 750! Hope you like them!</p><p>Edit: Requests are closed, as I'm moving and I just don't have time to get to them. Anything requested via AO3 came in after the deadline. Sorry! :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabble prompts

This list was stolen from @winchester-writes on Tumblr!

1\.     “You can’t eat two whole pies!”

2\.     “We’ve got five minutes to midnight, what now?”

3\.     “Why are you still in the closet?”

4\.     “Honestly, I wouldn’t expect anything different coming from you.”

5\.     “Why did you steal her dog?”

6\.     “Lay back sweetheart and let me take good care of you.”

7\.     “You know what? I don’t even want to know how this happened.”

8\.     “I’ll give you $200 if you don’t bring it up again.”

9\.     “Why is it when I start to finally get to that point where I can deal without you, you just keep coming back to ruin it?!”

10\.  “You told me you loved me!”

11\.  “Why can’t I do anything right by you?”

12\.  “Seriously? This is what you’re going with?”

13\.  “I don’t get how you can hate football?!”

14\.  “Send me another picture and I’ll leave work early.”

15\.  “I said one dog! One!”

16\.  “Is it supposed to look like that?”

17\.  “I love you 90% of the time.”

18\.  “Well now there’s cheese puffs everywhere.”

19\.  “I don’t know how to love you when you act like that.”

20\.  “That baby had teeth!”

21\.  “You left me for her?”

22\.  “You’re too hard to love.”

23\.  “Good thing we weren’t together ‘like that’ you know.”

24\.  “I thought I could look past it. Turns out I was wrong.”

25\.  “I’m gonna fuck you until you forget about him.”

26\.  “I’m not letting you go out dressed like that.”

27\.  “Is that half of a pig?”

28\.  “What do you mean you forgot a condom!?”

29\.  “Are we even friends anymore?”

30\.  “You call that kicking ass?”

31\.  “We’re just friends and that’s all we’ll ever be!”

32\.  “Did you just say parkour your way into my lap?”

33\.  “I want you whatever way I can have you – as my girlfriend, my friend, anything! Just stay.”

34\.  “Why is the stove on fire?”

35\.  “I don’t need you anymore.”

36\.  “Hey you asked to be bent over the table, suck it up.”

37\.  “It was a one-time thing. That’s it.”

38\.  “You feel asleep on the porch drunk and we accidentally locked you out there till 7am. I’m glad you didn’t die.”

39\.  “Why do you want a lamp?”

40\.  “Four times? Four?!”

41\.  “You had to go and take my clothes off.”

42\.  “How do you suppose we are going to explain this?”

43\.  “I can’t keep living like this. Seeing you every day is getting too hard.”

44\.  “That’s an…odd…position.”

45\.  “You can’t leave me yet dammit! I just got you and now you’re leaving me!?”

46\.  “Babe, I feel like shit already. Don’t make things worse. Please?”

47\.  “Just give me one more night with you before you go.”

48\.  “Stop! Oh my God! You’re just making it worse!”

49\.  “How do you accidentally take Viagra?”

50\.  “Listen, this isn’t what it looks like.”

51\.  “What? N-no. Of course there isn’t another girl in my bed.”

52\.  “Hey, can you hear me? Open your eyes.”

53\.  “How could you?”

54\.  “Wait, we’re going where?”

55\.  “Okay…how did you two end up like this? I left you alone for five freaking minutes!”

56\.  “Don’t tease me.”

57\.  “Honestly I don’t care what you think. I’m going to do what I want when I want and how I want.”

58\.  “So are you just going to stand there or are you going to help?”

59\.  “Shit! Uh, I think we broke it.”

60\.  Okay I have a plan and as long as you trust me it should be a good one. Do you trust me?”


	2. #8 with Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8\. “I’ll give you $200 if you don’t bring it up again.”

“…He gets out of the car, and he’s covered head to toe in fucking GLITTER, like he was caught in an orgy with a bunch of strippers or something…” Dean’s voice dissolved into a fit of giggles while you nearly spit your beer across the room as you laughed, trying to picture the badass hunter you knew afraid of clowns and covered in glitter. Dribbling beer down your chin, you excused yourself to the bathroom to clean up.

While you were toweling beer from your shirt, you cursed at yourself for being such a mess. Sam would never look at you twice if you kept making a mess of yourself like this. You washed your hands, and as you were drying them on the towel, you heard quiet conversation coming from the other side of the door.

“C’mon, Dean! Why can’t you just let it go!”

Dean snickered. “Cuz you’re so cute when you blush, Sammy!” Dean switched to a singsong tone of voice. “Sammy’s got a crush! Sammy’s got a crush!”

“Dean! SHUT. UP.”

Dean kept singing, though, while your own face turned red. You knew you should stop listening, but you just couldn’t help yourself. Could Sam like you the way you liked him? Your mouth turned up into a huge smile at the thought.

“Fine. I’ll give you… $200 if you don’t bring it up again.” $200?? Just to keep you from hearing about his clown phobia again? Maybe there was some hope for you, after all!

Dean stopped singing and his voice turned serious. “You got it. I won’t mention it again. My lips are sealed. Y/N will never hear more about your little clown fetish thing from me.”

Sam gave an exasperated sigh. “It’s not a…! Never mind. Just shut up, Dean!”

The boys got quiet, and you realized you’d been standing in the bathroom doing nothing for way too long. You banged around a bit to make it sound like you had been busy and hadn’t been eavesdropping, and then opened the bathroom door with a shy smile on your face. Sam had a similar smile on his face, and your heart raced.

“There. All cleaned up, now.” You sat down close to Sam at the table, knowing that your face was heating up, but not really caring now that you knew Sam liked you, too. While Dean got up and grabbed more beers for everyone, you peeked up at Sam and smiled. Sam blushed and smiled back. You were caught in each other’s gaze when Dean pushed your beers toward you on the table and sat back down on the bed since there were only two chairs.

“So, Y/N…Did I ever tell you about the time Sam was cursed by rabbit’s foot and lost his fucking shoe down a sewer drain?”

Sam moved so fast, Dean didn’t even see him coming.


	3. #22 with Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 22\. “You’re too hard to love.”

[Originally posted by bridget-malfoy-stilinski-hale](https://tmblr.co/ZKAGbvzeJJ3C)

“Yeah well, fuck you, too, pretty boy,” you grumbled angrily at the back of the guy you’d just fleeced for a few hundred bucks at the pool table. Before he’d left, he’d listed all the reasons you were hustling in a bar instead of at home with a husband and kids. His words cut to the bone. Too tall, too muscled, too scarred, too proud, too bitchy. Too many things you had become because of hunting, and all of them too true. You flopped down into the booth across from Dean with a growl.

“I don’t fucking need a husband and 2.5 fucking kids, so fuck that asshole straight to fucking hell.” The waitress left two shots and two beers on the table with a pitying smile before she walked away. You grabbed both shots before Dean could reach them, downing them both to drown the uncomfortable pain in your chest. Dean glared at you, but said nothing about his missing shot as he grabbed his beer and took a swig.

“You’re too hard to love,” Dean blurted out drunkenly, his beer bottle landing on the table with an extra loud thunk. You were surprised he hadn’t knocked over one or more of the many, many empty bottles and shot glasses on the table. Obviously, Dean had thoroughly gotten his drink on.

“What the fuck does that mean, Winchester?” You were primed and ready for a fight, even if it would be with your ride home. Not that Dean would be driving tonight. Thank God the motel was right next door.

“I know why you do it. It’s why we all do it. We put up walls and make ourselves hard because we can’t be soft. Not in this life. Not with this job. But it makes us hard to love.” Dean chugged a few swallows of beer and the bottle thunked on the table again.

“What’s your point, Winchester?” you growled, your mood not improving with his words.

Dean stared at the bottle in front of him, swaying as he spoke, his words punctuated with waving hands and the occasional burp. “My point is that that,” his eyes crossed for a second, “that that, yeah, that’s right, that that douchenozzle is wrong. You’re not any of those things he said you were. You’re fucking beautiful and you’re sexy and you’re kind to the victims and you’re patient with the witnesses and you’re badass with the monsters and he’s just too stupid to see that you’re the total fucking package, because he didn’t take the time to look past your hard candy shell to see your ooey gooey center.”

Dean’s swaying had gotten exponentially worse as he continued his speech, until his head just landed softly on his arm on the table in front of him, muffling his final few words. You stared at the top of his head in shock, wondering how much of that he meant, and how much was the alcohol. Sam had told you how much you meant to the Winchesters since you’d started hunting with them, but Dean had always just waved you both off saying, “no chick flick moments.” 

“Dean?” You rested your hand on his arm, and when he didn’t budge, you took a deep breath and stroked his hair. At the feel of your fingers in his hair, Dean lolled his head to the side so you could reach him better and smiled with his eyes closed, obviously half asleep. With a smile and a sigh, you left him snoozing at the table while you closed out your tab. He was still out when you returned to the table, so you shook him gently until he woke up enough that you could walk him out of the bar, his arm heavy over your shoulders. 

He perked up with a groan as the cold night air hit his face. You took maybe half a dozen steps towards the motel next door before Dean jack-knifed like a tractor trailer and pushed you against the wall of the bar. You landed against the brick with a grunt, Dean heavy and solid against you. You were saved from banging your head by Dean’s hand, and you quickly realized his arms were wrapped around you. You looked up just in time to see his lips coming in to land on yours.

Fireworks went off all through your body as you tasted the beer Dean had been drinking and smelled the stale smell of the bar on his jacket. His tongue danced with yours, and you were reasonably sure this was the best kiss you’d ever had, even though Dean was so drunk he probably didn’t remember his own name. You prepared yourself for Dean to either pass out on you or lurch away to vomit, trying to enjoy the kiss while it lasted, but he did neither. He suddenly seemed almost sober as he came up for air and then buried his face in your neck.

“We may be hard to love, but God, I’d love to try, Y/N,” Dean murmured into your ear.

With much trepidation, you pulled away just far enough to see the sincerity in Dean’s eyes. He gave you a soft, shy smile, and you suddenly knew it wasn’t just the alcohol talking.

“I’d like that, too, Dean.”


	4. #44 and #55 with Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 44\. “That’s an…odd…position.”   
> 55\. “Okay…how did you two end up like this? I left you alone for five freaking minutes!”

It had been a slow week in the supernatural world, which was good, because you’d needed the time to recover. You hadn’t been with the Winchesters for more than a few weeks, so you hadn’t quite mastered working with a team, yet. One of the big differences was that there was a lot more up close and personal fighting, which you hadn’t expected. As a lone hunter, you tended to find ways to kill things long distance. You’d smoke a wolf pack out of their hiding place and shoot them as they ran. The Winchesters, however, were used to barging into a dilapidated house and battling a nest of vamps. Big difference. So big, you’d gotten the tar beaten out of you by a vamp before they could save you.

Sam had been distraught. You had been dating him for just a couple of weeks, now, and he’d almost lost you. You had him convinced that maybe he and Dean needed to learn your ways of hunting. Dean, however, didn’t care. Sure, he’d learn your ways, but you also had to learn theirs. That meant training on hand-to-hand combat.

You’d been sparring alternately with Dean and Sam all day, trying to take it easy through your recovery while still learning. You were stiff and sore from having rested for a whole week while your bruises began to change colors and your swelling had gone down. So, while Dean ran off to grab more water bottles, you tried to remember some of your simple yoga poses to regain some flexibility.

You pushed yourself into a more challenging position, trying to regain your normal strength and stability, when you suddenly lost it all, collapsing to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

“That’s an… odd… position,” Sam said with a chuckle.

You sent Sam a mock glare while you untangled yourself and rubbed your sore muscles. “Shut up,” you grumbled, knowing that Sam had been admiring your form with hungry eyes before your ungainly collapse. So much for making training sexy.

Sam laughed and pulled you over to him, settling you between his legs on the mat, then rubbing your shoulders carefully. “I’m sorry, Y/N, I shouldn’t have laughed. You’re still recovering, so you’re not going to be as, well, graceful, as you normally are.”

You pouted, sticking your lower lip out, even though Sam couldn’t see it. “Exactly. I’m a delicate fucking flower right now, and I don’t need you making fun of me.” You were clearly joking, but also wondering if you could get more massages like the one Sam was giving you if you played it up a bit. Sam’s hands were freaking magic.

Sam moved one of his hands from your shoulder to your chin and turned your head so he could lean over your shoulder and kiss your mouth. “That’s right. I need to be taking care of you, not teasing you,” Sam said, but you could tell he was also half-joking. He kissed you again, though, and soon all thoughts of jokes were flung aside.

Sam’s mouth was just as magical as the rest of him, coaxing passion out of you so quickly and thoroughly that you sometimes wondered if he was part incubus. You parted from him just long enough to turn around and straddle his legs before you started kissing him again. His hands began to roam all over your body, rubbing and squeezing your flesh as you began to grind down on him and tangle your fingers in his hair. You felt him hardening beneath you as you tugged on his hair so you could break from his kiss long enough to breathe, and you both groaned loudly.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean yelled as he walked into the room to see you and Sam grinding and moaning. “Okay…how did you two end up like this? I left you alone for five freaking minutes!”

You and Sam broke apart immediately, both blushing scarlet while you sought to put yourselves back to rights. You broth shrugged, giving Dean sheepish smiles.

Dean spun around and stalked out of the workout room shouting, “I’m gonna go change Baby’s oil or something. With my headphones on! As freaking far away from your bedroom as I can get!”


	5. #34 with Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 34\. “Why is the stove on fire?”

[Originally posted by acklesjensen](https://tmblr.co/Zxh5cp1vPGHXB)

You moved around the kitchen with an ease borne of having grown up there. You had, kind of. You’d spent most of your childhood in a foster home with five other kids, and your foster mom had taught you how to cook. She’d encouraged you to write down those recipes of hers that you loved in a book she gave you that was much like a diary or journal. On the first page was a short note from her, telling you how much she loved you and bestowing blessings on both your cooking and your life. That was just the first non-food entry in your cookbook.

Throughout your years there, you had added stories to the recipes, most of which were somehow related to each dish. The book was more than just recipes, now, it was memories. Memories of your first love, who was one of your foster brothers, who you had planned on marrying someday. He’d found the book, once, and left you the most romantic note inside of it. He wrote about sharing a life with you, and looking forward to the day when you cooked those meals for your kids.

It had all been ripped away when your family’s past had hunted you down. You hadn’t known your parents were hunters. You didn’t know about demons, or how long they could hold a grudge. They had waited until you had something to lose, and then they ripped it all away.

You’d gotten away, with just a few meager belongings, including your book. Your foster family didn’t.

Now, you were in the bunker with the Winchesters, and you had an actual kitchen to cook in. Sam had helped you get revenge on the demons that had haunted you, and you had pledged yourself to doing whatever necessary to repay him. He’d replied that living with them would be a good start. Shortly after you’d moved in, he’d kissed you, and you were lost to his charms after that.

That was why you didn’t quite want to share your book with him. The book represented everything you’d almost had, that Sam could never give to you, and you didn’t want him to think you were settling. Even though you hadn’t said the words, yet, you loved Sam, and you were happier than you’d been since you lost your family. That’s why you’d been able to dig out the book. Having Sam meant it wasn’t as painful to look at. It still hurt, but not as much.

That, and you wanted to cook for him. Things were going so well, you wanted to make your boyfriend a nice meal to show him how you felt. You remembered a lot of each recipe, but not enough, so you dug out the book. Homemade soup bubbled away on the stove and bread baked in the oven while you worked on a pie that would be a bribe for Dean to get out of the bunker. When Sam surprised you by tapping you on the shoulder, you instinctively tried to hide the book.

“Hey, Sam!” you said a little too brightly as you attempted to shove the book behind the toaster without him seeing.

“Hey, Y/N! What’s all this?” Sam gave you a smile that melted your heart.

“I’m cooking dinner for you, and a pie for Dean so he’ll give us the bunker alone for the night.” You gave Sam a sultry smile, and he responded by giving you a kiss so good you momentarily forgot your own name.

“Mmmm, sounds nice,” Sam said as he pulled away from your lips with a happy smile on his face. He rubbed your upper arms with his hands as he looked down at you for a long moment, looking just like the cat that ate the canary knowing that he had you. Suddenly, his eyes shifted from your face to something behind you and he looked alarmed. “Hey, um, why is the stove on fire?”

You twirled around so fast you almost did a complete 360, but managed to stop yourself as you looked at the stove for the fire Sam said he’d seen. Seeing nothing, you looked around frantically, until you saw Sam pull your book out from behind the toaster.

Sam held the book up in front of you. “What’s this, Y/N? You’re not mixing a love potion or something into the soup are you? You’ve already got me, so there’s no need.” He was joking, but you saw the kernel of hurt in his eyes that you were keeping something from him.

You looked down in shame, knowing that hiding it was stupid. “I’m sorry, Sam, I shouldn’t have tried to hide it. You can look at it.”

You sat down at the table and Sam sat next to you, opening up the book and skimming the pages. He read the first page and you watched his face change from joking and worried to sad and understanding.

As Sam continued to flip through the book, you went back to your pie, trying to keep your nerves in check. You saw when he got to your boyfriend’s page, and busied yourself with the bread and the pie so you wouldn’t have to face his reaction. When there was nothing more for you do, you sat back down next to him. He pulled you into his arms and rubbed your back to comfort you.

“He really loved you. Your mom, too. I’m sorry you lost them,” he said, so quietly you almost couldn’t hear him.

Pulling away from him, you cupped his face in your hands and tried to smile. “They did love me. And I loved them. And now, I love you, which is how I could pull that back out again. I love you, Sam, I hope you know that.”

Sam broke into a wide smile complete with dimples and a twinkle in his eye. He took your head in his hands and kissed you thoroughly while you tangled your fingers in his hair. When he finally pulled away, he looked you in the eyes and smiled. “I love you, too, Y/N.”


	6. #38 with Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 38\. “You fell asleep on the porch drunk and we accidentally locked you out there till 7am. I’m glad you didn’t die.”

[Originally posted by deangifsdaily](https://tmblr.co/ZAHB4i24invpT)

You woke with a shriek to an ice cold body pressing against your back and ice cold arms wrapped around you. You tried to squirm away from the frigid skin pressed against your naked body, but the strong arms just held you more tightly. Shivers began to wrack your body as you found your voice.

“Dean! What the actual fuck? You’re fucking freezing! Get the hell offa me!!”

Dean wouldn’t budge, though. “Nuh uh. This is payback,” he said, with a shiver.

“For what????” You were so cold, now, your teeth were chattering. The friction caused by you squirming against Dean was obviously warming him up, though, as you felt his cock hardening against your ass.

“Think about it, Y/N. Think about last night, _long and hard,_ ” he said with a gasp, starting to rut against you.

You thought back to the night before. You, Sam, and Dean had been sitting on the porch of the cabin you’d been squatting in, drinking beer and enjoying the autumn evening. Dean had fallen asleep, and you and Sam had started making out like teenagers… _oh, shit._

The brothers had been sharing you for a while, now, but getting alone time with just one was sometimes hard to come by. You’d planned on going back out and waking Dean when you were done, but apparently you’d both fallen asleep.

“Oh, my God, Dean, I’m so sorry. You fell asleep on the porch drunk and we accidentally locked you out there.” The cold was fading as Dean’s skin warmed against yours. You grabbed one of Dean’s hands and brought it to your mouth. “I’m so sorry, Dean. I’m glad you didn’t die of exposure of something.” You worked on rubbing the cold skin on Dean’s arms, trying to rub warmth into whatever parts of him you could reach.

Dean moved one of his cold hands to your breast, giving you the shock of your life and making you jump in his arms and squeal. “The two of you left me out there so Sam could have you all to himself, didn’t you?” Cold lips pressed against the back of your neck and you marveled at Dean’s strength when you squirmed even harder in his grasp.

“I’m so sorry, Dean. Really, truly sorry,” you gasped between shivers created from the cold and shivers created by how he was teasing your body. The cold hand on your breast was now tugging and pinching your nipple while he nipped and sucked at your neck and shoulder. He was actively rutting his cock in the cleft of your ass, and he’d pushed his other hand underneath you and around to your belly. That hand was slowly making its way down your body to the junction of your thighs, and you didn’t know if you wanted it to move faster or slower, considering how cold it still was.

“I can make it up to you, Dean,” you said, trying to make your voice as sexy as you could. “I’m guessing Sam’s off on his morning run, so we could have some alone time of our own.”

Your words were cut off when Dean’s hand made it to the junction of your thighs and slid between your legs. With his other hand, he lifted your leg and pulled it back over his, opening you up to him. His cold fingers slid between your folds and began working your clit expertly. The juxtaposition of cold fingers creating shots of warmth throughout your body made everything heightened, and he had barely thrust two icy fingers inside of you before you were crying out and clenching hard around him. A few thrusts later and you came hard, heat spreading throughout your body.

Dean worked you through it, then shifted you so you were underneath him, his hips between your thighs and his cock sliding between your folds, bumping your clit as he moved against you. “Getting you to myself like this is _almost_ worth freezing my ass off outside all night.” He grunted as he shifted his hips and slid inside you, his cock hot and hard. He started out slow until he found that perfect angle, and then fucked you hard, making sure to hit that sweet spot with every push. You both came quickly, reveling in the warmth you created between you.

When he fell next to you, you turned towards him and snuggled into him, running your hands all over him to find any leftover cold spots and warming them. He kissed your head and made totally unmanly happy noises that you knew he’d deny ever making later. You smiled into his skin and huffed a laugh.

“What?” Dean asked, pulling his head just far enough from you to look at your face.

You tried to give him the most innocent smile you could muster. “Nothing!”

Dean cocked an eyebrow at you, making you laugh. “All right. I was just thinking that if you’re going to fuck me like that every time I lock you outside overnight, I might leave you out there more often!”


	7. #59 with John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 59\. “Shit! Uh, I think we broke it.”

 

You were emptying out the storage unit of a recently deceased hunter when it happened. You zigged when you should have zagged, banged your shin on the crappy bed (the guy slept here?), and the armful of wooden boxes you were carrying hit the floor. Rubbing your sore leg, you scoffed at how concerned John was about the boxes.

“They’re just boxes, John. I don’t even know why we’re taking all this shit to Bobby’s. I mean the books and weapons, sure, but I bet these boxes are filled with old tax returns or some shit.”

John glared at you, and you waited for his lecture. God, if he wasn’t so fucking hot, and such a fan-freaking-tastic hunter, you’d have left him soon after you met him. You stuck around just in case he ever realized that you weren’t the dumb kid he thought you were. You’d been doing this a lot longer than he had, because you were born into the life. You knew shit, dammit, and you were just waiting for him to appreciate that fact.

“Y/N, these aren’t file boxes, they’re fucking _curse boxes._  See the sigils on ‘em? That means whatever is in them is so dangerous they have to be kept locked away. That’s why we’re doing this, so this shit doesn’t get into innocent hands and fucking _kill people_!”

Oh. Maybe you actually didn’t know shit. Shit. You bent down and started helping John inspect the boxes.

“Shit! Uh, dammit, I think we broke one.” You pulled out the cracked box and showed John the damage. He took the box from your hands and looked it over, running his fingers along the crack. 

Suddenly, his eyes glowed pink for a moment, and then his jaw twitched as he gritted his teeth. You saw his knuckles go white as he gripped the box, then stood, and looked around the room. He quickly found a roll of duct tape you had been using to close up moving boxes, and wrapped the duct tape around the box about six times, securing it. He didn’t relax, though. He stood there stiffly, facing away from you, breathing heavily, his shoulders rising and falling.

“We’ve got a problem, Y/N.” John’s voice was choked and you wondered if this was the time John was actually so pissed he’d leave you behind.

“I’m so sorry, John, I’ll be more careful with the rest, I promise.” You took a step towards him, but he held a hand up to keep you away from him.

“You should leave, Y/N. Get out of here, and I’ll call you when it’s safe.”

“You want me to leave?” Your heart plummeted. 

“No, I don’t, but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t.”

“What’s going on, John?”

“I got whammied by whatever’s in the box, and now I have some, well, urges, I’m having some trouble controlling. If you want us to stay friends, you should go.”

“What kind of urges, John? Of course, I want us to be friends. This is ridiculous. Just tell me what’s going on!”

John spun around, and before you knew what he was doing, his lips were on yours, his hands were underneath your shirt, and he was backing you up to the bed. You immediately responded to him, kissing him just as roughly as he was kissing you, ripping at his clothing while he pulled on yours. In seconds, you were both naked on the bed, licking and biting each other. His fingers plunged into you and began pumping roughly until you were writhing and moaning.

“God, little girl, I’ve wanted you so bad, you frustrate me so much, I just want to spank that cute little ass of yours sometimes until you learn to behave.”

His words stopped when his mouth found something way better to do by sucking on your clit. Your orgasm hit you hard, making you strangle his fingers and cry out his name. Before you had come back to your senses, he was hovering over you, licking and sucking at your neck.

“If you don’t want this, you better run right now, little girl,” he growled, his breath ghosting over your ear and sending shivers down your spine.

“Want you so bad, John, just fuck me, already,” you said, your voice already hoarse.

John didn’t need you to say it twice, and he thrust into you fast and hard, making you both cry out. He stilled for a moment, gritting his teeth and groaning. “I don’t think I can go slow, baby.”

“Then don’t.”

The words were barely out of your mouth before he was pounding into you, slamming against you with each thrust, gripping you so tightly you wondered if you’d have bruises later. Your second orgasm came quickly, and John followed right after you with a shout of your name. 

As you fell apart, both of you panting like you’d been running from a vampire, you wondered what this meant for the two of you.

“So…you want to spank me, huh?” you joked, hoping to lighten the mood and get a feel for what John was thinking at the same time.

“Only every damn day, little girl.” John looked at you with a smirk and you smiled.

“So what’s stoppin’ you?”


	8. #41 with Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 41\. “You had to go and take my clothes off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The request included that the reader have body image issues and Dean fixes them with lots of smut.

[Originally posted by green-circles](https://tmblr.co/Zj3HRw21tOupt)

You woke up in your motel room, a heavy arm over your middle, a solid chest against your back, and someone’s breath ghosting over your neck. The bathroom light was on, so you could see some of the details of the room. This was definitely your room, not the Winchesters’, because it only had one bed, and your duffel was on the floor nearby. What happened?

Oh yeah. Witch. Evil bitch ripped the hell out of your favorite shirt (the loose-fitting one that made you look like you were almost skinny and had boobs) with her claws (had she seriously never heard of a manicure?) before you took off her head (holy crap, blood freaking everywhere). Everything after that was a blank, though. How did you get back here? Who the hell was spooning you?

Your mind seemed to have a life of its own, so you were left to lay there while it wandered. You’d slept with Sam lots of times, waking up with him wrapped around you like a spider monkey and dying from the heat. He was your best friend, but the boy was a radiator. What you felt at your back was warm, but not Sam warm. Dean? Dean never snuggled. Sadly, he always kept a respectable distance between you. You sometimes wished he wouldn’t be quite so respectful, but, well, you were you and Dean was an Adonis. That would never happen. Were you somehow kidnapped and taken hostage by a monster that liked to cuddle?

You tried to do a subtle shift, to sneak out from under the arm that trapped you, but the body behind you woke with a start. Jumping out of bed, you threw yourself across the room, searching for a weapon. Finding your gun on the table, you grabbed it and leveled it at the body on the bed.

“Dean?” you said, panting from the adrenaline. “What the…?” You reassessed the room. Dean was in the bed, wearing only boxers and a t-shirt, looking very concerned with his hands up. Putting your gun down, you sank into the chair while Dean turned on the bedside lamp. That’s when you realized you were damn near close to naked.

Looking down at yourself, you saw you were wearing one of Dean’s tight short-sleeved t-shirts, and it looked so much better on Dean than it did on you. It was tight. Long, yes, but it was just tight enough that it showed the belly you could never lose, no matter how many morning runs or salads you shared with Sam. Your boobs were unencumbered and just doing that uneven thing that they did, and the shirt was tight around your hips and ass. Underneath it was, well, almost nothing. Just your panties. And your thunder thighs with the cellulite.

You tugged nervously at the shirt, trying to keep it from showing off your rolls and your uneven breasts, trying to cover your thighs, wondering how you got into this predicament.

“Why am I almost naked and why was I in bed with you?” You crossed your arms over your chest and tried to ignore the blush that had taken over your face, your ears, your neck, and probably your chest, too. Of all people to see you this way, it had to be Dean. Wait, how did you get this way?

Dean got up and walked over to you, squatting down in front of you and paralyzing you with his ridiculously green eyes. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

“That bitch shredded my shirt with her claws, and I took her head off for it.”

Dean nodded. “She must have cursed you before you got her head, because you’ve been asleep for two days.”

You nodded. “Okay, but why am I nearly naked??” You squirmed in the seat, wishing you could have gotten changed before having this conversation. The chair was making your thighs squish out in a very un-sexy way.

Dean’s eyes wandered the room. “Sweetheart, when we found you, her body was on top of yours. You were covered in her blood and your shirt was ripped.” Dean swallowed hard, trying to look anywhere but at you. “We thought you were dead.”

You gulped. “Oh. So, you had to go and take my clothes off.” Visions of Sam and Dean having to deal with your unconscious and naked body sent even more heat to your cheeks. God, it probably took both of them to lift you, get the clothes off, and…oh my god, they must have _bathed_ you, too.

Well, that’s that, then. You’ll just pack up your things… well, you’ll get dressed, first, then pack up your things and run as far away as possible. Still trying to cover as much of your body as you could, you hid your face behind your hands.

“Hey, what’s wrong? We had to get you out of those bloody clothes, yeah. It’s no big deal. Nothing you haven’t done for us.” You peeked at Dean through your fingers and saw that his cheeks were pink, too. What did he have to be embarrassed about? He didn’t have _rolls_.

Your hands dropped from your face, but you refused to meet his eyes, just making sure your arms covered you. “Big difference there, Dean. You’re, you know, you.”

Dean’s hands had been resting on the arms of the chair, but now you felt his calloused hands on your thighs, just above your knees. “And you’re you, sweetheart.” Your heart sank. He didn’t get it. He didn’t understand. “And when you didn’t wake up yesterday, I swore to myself that if you woke up, I’d tell you exactly how I feel.”

Wait, what?

Your eyes flew to Dean’s. Dean’s face was red and you felt a slight tremor in his hands as they squeezed and rubbed circles into your thick thighs. He dropped from a squat to his knees and then rested his forehead between your knees. Heat washed over your entire body in waves at the move. What was he doing?

You barely heard him speak because his face was buried between your knees, but you felt his lips as he kissed the words into your skin. “I need you, Y/N. I need you in my car, singing along to the radio with me. I need you by my side when we’re taking down a monster. I need you sitting next to me in a diner stealing fries off my plate and bites out of my pie.” His lips were moving up your thighs, and you thought the heat coursing through you might actually melt you. “I need you in my bed, letting me hold you. I just, I need you in my life, Y/N, and I can’t waste this chance by not telling you.” His hands slid around your hips to your ass and he rested his head in your lap.

Slowly, you lowered your hands from their defensive stances and caressed Dean’s face and hair. His eyes moved up to yours, and you smiled a nervous smile.”Really?” His stubble was rough under your palm as you stroked his cheek, his hair soft as you ran your fingers through it.

He held your gaze, and you saw the truth in his eyes. “Yeah, really.” He straightened up, and you leaned down to press your lips to his. The kiss was perfect, and soon he was pushing your thighs apart so he could get closer to you. When he broke away from you, he stood up, offering you his hand. You stood up, too, and followed him to the bed. Before you got there, he turned around and wrapped his arms around you, slamming his lips onto yours in a heated kiss that left you breathless.

He had you so distracted with his kiss that you almost didn’t even notice he was trying to rip his shirt off of you. You suddenly froze, wishing you could somehow get under the covers, or at least jump to the other side of the bed and turn off the light.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart? Am I moving too fast? God, I’m moving too fast. You just woke up from a fucking curse, and I’m trying to get into your pants. We don’t have to…”

You interrupted his babbling, even though you thought it was kind of cute. “No, Dean, that’s not it.” You caressed his face again with your palm and watched him lean into the touch with a smile. “I need you, too, Dean. And I want this. But, can we maybe turn off the light or something?”

Dean looked confused for a moment, then realization dawned in his eyes before they turned serious and lustful. “No. You’re so god damn beautiful, and I want to see every inch of you.” You tried to argue, but he kissed you until you stopped fighting. “I swear, I had the most inappropriate thoughts about you while you were asleep and we were cleaning you up.” His mouth was on your neck, now, licking and nipping while his hands grabbed your ass and squeezed your flesh, pulling him against you so you could feel his arousal. “I mean, I always have the most the most inappropriate thoughts about you, but I didn’t allow myself to look then because I was so worried that you weren’t going to wake up, but you’re awake, now, and I want to see _everything_.”

His last words were mumbled into your ear, the combination of his words, his voice, and his breath on your skin sending goosebumps down your body. This time, when he tried to pull his shirt from your body, you let him, only pausing to do the same to him. You admired the miles of creamy, freckled skin you had seen so many times before, but this time there were no bruises or gashes marring the perfect surface. You kissed his tattoo, giving it a lick while his hands roamed your back. 

You turned and sat down on the bed, tugging at the waistband of his boxer briefs until they pooled at his feet. He kicked them away while you admired his cock in front of you, licking your lips. As far as you were concerned, it was perfect. You took it in your hand and twirled your tongue around the tip, cleaning off the liquid that was already collecting there. Dean’s breath hitched and he let out a groan as you sucked him down, covering what didn’t fit into your mouth with your hand. Dean pulled you off quickly saying, “I’ve waited so long for this, I don’t want it to end that fast.”

Dean got up onto the bed and you shifted until you were next to him, head on the pillows. Soon, he was trailing kisses down your body, and you were trying to think of anything but how he was getting intimate with every flaw you had. Dean didn’t seem to see it the same way, though, and made sure he told you.

“Fuck, you’re just so beautiful, Y/N. Even more beautiful than I imagined. So soft, so sweet. Just perfect.” Dean’s hands were touching and squeezing while his mouth was kissing and nipping and licking down to your nipple. When he took it in his mouth and started teasing you with his teeth and tongue, you arched up against him, feeling the heat that had been building up inside of you turn into an aching throb between your thighs. Your hands tangled in his hair, scratching his scalp as you felt wave after wave of pleasure wash through you. You knew your panties were soaked by now, and wondered what Dean would think when he felt how wet you were. He found out soon enough when he pushed your panties down your hips and sent them flying across the room. His lips latched on to your other breast, then, while his hand slid between your thighs and his fingers found your folds.

“Holy shit, sweetheart, you’re so wet. Is that all for me?” Dean’s eyes were closed and you thought you could come just from the look on his face. You nodded shyly, and he returned his attention to your breasts while he began playing with your clit. His fingers dipped into your entrance, gathering moisture, then spreading it around your clit, seeing what movements made you writhe and scream and scratch at his back. When you came close to your edge, he backed off a little, slowly pushing two fingers inside of you while you panted and begged in his arms.

“Please, Dean, I’m so close,” you moaned, your voice completely wrecked.

“I know you are, sweetheart, and you’re so fucking sexy right now, you have no idea.” Dean started pumping his fingers in and out of you, crooking them until he found your sweet spot, then hitting it every time while thumbed your clit. Your orgasm was fast and hard, and you cried out Dean’s name while your body convulsed in his arms.

By the time you had come down, Dean had put on a condom and moved between your thighs, lining himself up with you. As he slid home, he let out a loud groan that was almost feral, and it sent a bolt of naked want to your core.

“Fuck, sweetheart, I’ve dreamed about this, about bending you over furniture or my car, how you’d feel wrapped around me, but this is _so much better_.”

You didn’t get a chance to answer because he began thrusting into you, dragging his cock along your walls and then slamming back into you, finding your sweet spot again and hitting it over and over. He was so beautiful above you, his eyes dark, his skin flushed, and his muscles flexing with every thrust. You no longer cared what you looked like, because Dean was doing everything right and it just felt _so fucking good_. You wound up for your second orgasm quickly, coming fast the second after Dean found your clit and pressed against it with his thumb.

“Oh, God, DEAN!!”

Dean grunted a mix of curses and your name in a long stream as he followed you to his release, making you feel his cock twitch inside of you as he filled the condom. You kept moving together until you’d both calmed down, and then Dean collapsed over you, supporting himself on his elbows so he wouldn’t crush you while he kissed you thoroughly. Both of you whined when he pulled out, then he got up to dispose of the condom and came back with a warm washcloth to wipe you down.

When he settled back in the bed with you, he wrapped himself around you again, kissing you lazily. Between kisses, he spoke softly. “For the record, you are allowed to wear my shirts whenever you want, except when Sam’s around, because they are so fucking sexy on you.”

You blushed and shook your head. “Shit, no, Dean. They’re way too tight on me. They show off freaking everything.”

Dean winked at you and smiled. “I know.”

[Originally posted by marilynmay](https://tmblr.co/ZMB7Qy211w1_w)


	9. #50 and #27 with Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 50\. “Listen, this isn’t what it looks like.”  
> 27\. “Is that half of a pig?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have @leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid to thank for this, because she gave me the idea!! (If it weren’t for her, this would be a complete crack fic involving either a butcher, a taxidermist, or a monster that’s half pig or like the pig in that one episode of Doctor Who. Or Miss Piggy, but that would’ve been gruesome.)

[Originally posted by samgirlsclub](https://tmblr.co/ZVx9Nl1zECShA)

As you sunk your teeth into the bacon double cheeseburger with three different kinds of cheese topped with sauteed mushrooms and onions, you let out a groan that really should only ever be heard by your husband. You weren’t with your husband, though, you were with your brother-in-law, because he loved you. And you scared him. But he loved you, anyway.

Dean’s love for you was tested when Sam found you.

You were six months pregnant, already looking like you’d swallowed a basketball (stupid Moose genes meant you’d be pushing out something the size of Dean’s Baby, you were sure), and all you wanted to eat was red meat and pie. The greasier the burger, the happier you were. And the pie better have whipped cream on it or someone was gonna lose a hand.

Sam was trying so hard to help you find healthy alternatives to the foods you craved, but it just wasn’t working. He did research. Lots of research. He found different healthy foods that were supposed to help when all you wanted was grease and salt and sugar.

It sucked.

Even worse, you couldn’t drive yourself, anymore. You’d gotten so fat that you couldn’t comfortably fit behind the wheel of your practical little sedan that you’d had for years. You could almost fit behind Baby’s steering wheel, but Dean wouldn’t hear of you driving her unless he was dead or dying.

That meant, you needed an accomplice.

Dean had tried to fight you, but you had literally beaten him into submission. You won mostly because he wouldn’t lay a hand on his future niece or nephew, but you would take the win when you could. 

“Listen, Sam, this isn’t what it looks like,” you said, knowing damn well it was exactly what it looked like.

Sam just gave you bitch face #259 and turned to Dean. “Dean? Really? I’m trying to help her find healthy alternatives and you’re driving her to Biggerson’s??”

Dean just shrugged, said, “She literally beat me, Sam,” and took another bite of his pulled pork and jalapeno sandwich with extra honey bacon on top.

“What is that, anyway? Is that half of a pig?”

Dean gave Sam a wide smile, pork tendrils spilling out of his cheeks. “Only the best half, Sammy!”

You took advantage of Sam’s distraction to grab another huge bite of your burger, just in case Sam decided to get violent and pull it from your hands. Sam saw you do it and sighed, pulling up a chair and sitting down next to you.

Finishing the bite in your mouth, you tried to look sorry, even though you really weren’t. “I’m sorry, Sam. I just couldn’t eat any more beans and pretend they were cheeseburgers, or an apple when I really wanted apple pie.”

Sam’s shoulders slumped and he sighed. “All right. I guess splurging every once in a while isn’t so bad.” As you feared, though, he turned on the puppy eyes. “I just want to make sure you and the baby are both as healthy as you can be.”

Oof. Boy, he can hit below the belt, sometimes. “I promise I’ll make it up to, you Sam.” With a grin, you stood up and disappeared, trying not to waddle. (Seriously, there shouldn’t be waddling this early, should there? Maybe you should have Cas do another check and make sure there’s nothing supernaturally-enhancing the size of this fetus.) Two minutes later, you returned from the pie bar, laden with many plates of warm, flaky goodness.

Putting the plates down on the table, you pushed one over to Sam with a shy smile.

“What’s this?” Sam asked, looking at it suspiciously.

“Strawberry rhubarb,” you replied, knowing it was his favorite.

“Only you would like pie with a vegetable in it, Sammy,” Dean said with a chuckle.

Sam ignored Dean, instead pulling you into his lap with a smile and kissing you soundly. “I love you, Y/N,” he murmured quietly, so only you could hear.

Wrapping your arms around his neck you enjoyed the feeling of his strong arms holding you close and steady. “I love you, too, Sammy.”


	10. #25 with Sam and Dean (no Wincest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25\. “I’m gonna fuck you until you forget about him.”

[Originally posted by timetraveldean](https://tmblr.co/ZUVLFx1GS8nRp)

Doug had been the best distraction you could have ever asked for. Hunting alone sometimes left you with pent-up aggression that needed release. Hunting with the Winchesters always left you with a different kind of pent-up feelings, which needed a different kind of release. As a UFC trainer and massage therapist, Doug knew exactly how to give your body exactly the release it needed, both inside and outside of the ring. Your agreement was simple. No strings attached, and when it stopped working for one of you, it was off. No hard feelings.

A month ago, Doug had met someone else. You’d told him you couldn’t be serious with him, and he’d understood and accepted it, so you had to accept it when he found someone who could be serious.

The only problem was that you were left with no outlet. No release.

Dean and Sam were willing to spar with you when you needed to let out aggression, but that still left you with, you know, other needs.

And you were going through batteries like you owned stock in Energizer.

Quite frankly, sparring with the brothers wasn’t helping. Getting them all sweaty and watching their muscles move, feeling the strength in their bodies as they manhandled you, you were getting so needy your aggression was actually getting worse.

Talk about a vicious cycle.

Some would say the answer was obvious, but getting involved with either Winchester would never happen. Frankly, you wanted them both, you loved them both, but they were your friends, you lived with them, you worked with them, and you weren’t their type. When they got a chance, they both went home with short, cute, and perky girls with soft curves and creamy skin. You were tall for a woman, with a lot of hard edges, strong muscles, and nasty scars. They’d never look at you that way.

You had just cleaned up from your newest attempt to work off steam, running an almost a marathon-length route, when Dean and Sam finally confronted you in the kitchen as you looked for a snack.

“Y/N, sit,” Dean said, no…commanded. “We need to talk.”

“What about?” You grabbed a protein bar and glass of water and sat down.

Sam chimed in. “We’re worried about you.”

You looked back and forth between the brothers and wondered what they were thinking was wrong with you.

“You’ve been working out like fiend, sparring with both of us, and now you’re running twice a day….” Sam’s voice petered out.

“Is this about Doug?” Dean said, getting right to the point. “Because if it is, I gotta say, Doug’s a dick.”

Your eyebrows hit your hairline as your eyes widened and you stared at Dean. “Umm, what?”

Dean’s expression grew angry. “Any guy who dumps a woman like you is stupid, and to do it like he did makes him a stupid dick. You deserve better, and we hate to see you literally beating yourself up over him. You deserve better.”

You blinked as your stare switched from Dean to Sam and back again, then had to stifle a giggle. “Um, thanks, but I’m not pining for Doug, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

The boys looked at each other, then back at you. “Then why are you, you know…” Sam was now 0 for 2 for finishing his own sentences.

“Look, Doug was a great guy, and we had a nice arrangement that suited us both until it didn’t. Now, I’m just trying to find a suitable substitute for his, you know, special skills.” You felt your skin get hot and scrambled for a non-sexual explanation of Doug’s skills. “You know, he was a trainer and a massage therapist, so he helped me vent and relax.” And have orgasms, but we’re not talking about that right now, Y/N!

Dean waggled his eyebrows, anyway, probably thinking you were joking, when he was actually right on the money. “He helped you to relax, huh? If that’s all you needed, then you could have asked us, sweetheart!” Dean elbowed Sam, but Sam just turned bright red.

Pain bloomed in your chest at Dean’s teasing tone, leading to anger. “I don’t need a goddamn pity fuck, Dean!” Leaving your glass and protein bar, you stormed out of the kitchen, wondering where Dean got the nerve to joke with you about this.

Sam’s voice followed you down the hall, though. “Y/N, wait!!”

You could never say no to Sam, even when you were angry, so you stopped, but didn’t turn around. Sam walked around you to face you and put his hands on your upper arms.

“What Dean is trying to say, but failing miserably, is that we’ve, well, we’ve wanted you since the day we met you.” He paused and his gaze caught you so you couldn’t breathe. “It definitely wouldn’t be pity, Y/N.”

You stared up at Sam in disbelief. “Then why didn’t one of you do something??”

Sam blushed scarlet again and huffed a self-conscious laugh. “Because we’re brothers, and calling dibs or trying to claim one of us saw you first wasn’t right. You’re not some girl in a bar, Y/N. You’re family. It had to be your choice, not ours, so we left it up to you.”

Dean was standing behind you, now, and you could feel the heat coming off of his body as he got closer to you. His hands landed on your hips and he kissed your hair. “You’re special, Y/N. It wouldn’t just be sex with you, and we couldn’t screw that up.”

The parts of you that Dean’s heat didn’t warm up were touched by Sam’s gentle smile. Sam caressed your cheek with his thumb, cradling your head in his hand.

“Both of you?”

Both of them mumbled their assent as you gazed up into Sam’s eyes. You knew they weren’t joking, now. They weren’t talking about a pity fuck, or friends with benefits just working off steam. You had always known they cared about you and thought of you as family, so what they were talking about would be so much more.

And they wanted you to choose.

With one hand, you held one of Dean’s hands on your hip. With the other hand, you caressed Sam’s cheek, then drew him down to you for a kiss. It was one of the top ten kisses of your life. Gentle, slow, and sweet, and then when your mouths opened, it got harder and needy. You broke away with a gasp, needing air.

You held Sam’s hand while you turned to Dean and pulled him in for a kiss, too. Dean’s lips were soft, his tongue gently searching your mouth. When it was over, you realized it hadn’t helped at all. Dean’s kiss was just as addictive as Sam’s.

You turned back to Sam in a panic, then just looked back and forth between them as your mind spun like a cyclone.

“I can’t choose.” Both brothers looked confused, then sad, not understanding. “I love you both, and I want you both.” You dropped your hands from both of them and stared down at the floor. “It’s part of why I went to Doug. It’s both of you or neither of you, and I couldn’t face the idea that I’d have to leave. He made me forget about the two of you. ”

The silence stretched out as you stared at the floor and waited for them to say something. You felt them shift around you, but were too afraid to look up.

“Y/N,” Dean said, putting an arm around your waist and pressing close to your side, then leaning in to your ear. “Instead of standing here talking about Doug, how about Sammy and I fuck you until you forget about him. Together.”

Your neck almost snapped as you looked up to see their faces. Both of them were looking at you with the same hungry eyes, licking their lips like they were eyeing the sweetest treat.

Sam smiled. “Dean and I have shared everything our entire lives. What makes you think we wouldn’t be able to share you?”

Dean moved around to your back, holding onto your hips and pressing up against you. His heat was eclipsed by the feeling of his erection pushing into the cleft of your ass. While Sam moved closer to your front, looking at you with lust-blown eyes, Dean murmured into your ear, “I’m pretty sure between the two of us, we can help you relax.”

Sam cradled your face in his hands, then kissed you again. This kiss was even better than the last one, working with the feel of Dean’s hands on your hips and his cock grinding into your ass to light up your entire body. This feeling right here is what you’d been wanting forever, but had denied yourself, and now it was overwhelming you completely.

Suddenly, Dean’s hands were gone, and your legs were wrapped around Sam. He picked you up like you weighed no more than a child, and you gripped his neck tightly. Breaking the kiss as he started walking, you looked over his shoulder to see Dean following behind, palming the bulge in his jeans.

Once you were in his bedroom, Sam let you down, and immediately clothing began to fly. In record time, you both were naked and he was laying you out on the bed, settling in beside you while his hands roamed your body. His kisses were rough, but his hands were gentle as he kneaded your breast and teased your nipple. Your hands tangled in his soft hair while electricity shot from Sam’s lips to your core. Dean crawling into the bed behind you startled you for a moment, but that gave Sam a chance to move his mouth down to your other breast and begin licking and sucking at the skin there.

Dean gave you a cocky smile. “Forget about me, sweetheart?”

Shaking your head, you returned his smile. “Never, Dean. Now kiss me.”

Dean complied with your demand and kissed you like you were air and he hadn’t breathed in years. You moved one hand from Sam’s head to Deans, and marveled at the different feel of Dean’s hair, and having both boys this close at the same time. One of Dean’s hands slid down between your legs, and he groaned when he felt how wet you already were. You opened up for Dean, one leg tangling with Sam’s legs, the other with Dean’s, and as Dean teased your entrance and then rubbed your clit, your hips bucked up and you broke away from his mouth to cry out.

“Damn, Sam. You’ve got her so wet just by playing with her nipples. You need to feel this,” Dean said, spreading your wetness around. Sam moved a hand down between your legs, and while Dean concentrated on rubbing your clit, Sam went straight for your core, pushing two long, thick fingers inside you with a moan. Your first orgasm built quickly with both Dean and Sam working you hard. Dean’s mouth attacked your neck, finding every sensitive spot you had, while Sam nipped and sucked on your breasts. Panting hard, you cried out both of their names as you came, hips bucking as your entire body spasmed out of control.

They both backed off as you came down, and if you weren’t still out of it, you would have giggled at the way they both licked their fingers and moaned in unison.

“I have to taste more of that, Sammy,” Dean said, and he quickly shifted so he was lying between your legs, kissing and nipping at your thighs.

While Dean situated himself, Sam looked down at you with so much affection in his eyes you felt a burst of warmth in your chest. He brushed a lock of hair from your face and kissed you gently, barely more than a simple press of his lips to yours. “We never thought we’d get the chance to be with you. You’re so amazing, Y/N. So gorgeous.”

Sam’s words were interrupted by Dean reaching your core with his lips and licking away all the moisture that came from your first orgasm. Your eyes nearly rolled back into your head as he licked deeply into you and sucked out everything he could, then finished by licking your sensitive clit. Sam’s voice faded into the background as Dean began licking and sucking at you in earnest. Your hands flailed to find purchase, one eventually landing on Sam’s back, where you gripped him so tightly your nails dug into his skin. Your other hand gripped the sheets and you hoped you didn’t rip them.

“I think she likes that, Dean,” Sam said as he chuckled, looking down at you with a smile. “If the claw marks on my back are any indication.” He kept stroking your hair, watching your every feeling play over your face. “Make her come, Dean. I want to watch her face as she comes on your tongue.”

Dean nodded, and you quickly felt two fingers push into you, then start thrusting, searching for that sweet spot that made you light up. He found it quickly, then made sure to keep hitting it while he sucked hard on your clit until your second orgasm rocked you.

When you came back to yourself, you looked at both of them, each one sitting next to you, hard cock in hand, lazily pumping it. You looked from one to the other with wide eyes, then sat up and turned so you were facing Dean.

Looking Dean in the eyes, you said, “Fuck me Sam. I want to return the favor for Dean.”

Dean’s eyes got impossibly darker and a whimper fell from his lips as he grasped his cock tightly. Getting on your hands and knees, you took him in your hand, enjoying the feeling of his heavy weight and his pre-come slicked skin. Sam’s hands were on your ass as you began licking Dean’s cock, massaging the flesh before he slid his cock between your folds, slicking it up with your arousal. You sucked Dean into your mouth as Sam’s cock hit your clit, making you moan. As Sam shifted to line himself up, you took your mouth off of Dean for a moment, still pumping him with your hand.

Sam’s groan as he slid home inside of you was a match for your own. He quickly found a steady rhythm, and you took Dean back into your mouth, letting Sam’s thrusts push you onto Dean’s cock. Dean’s hands gently cradled your head, fingers tangling in your hair and fingertips pressing into your scalp when you tongued against a sensitive spot. You shouldn’t have been surprised when you felt the beginnings of a third orgasm starting low in your belly. The noises Dean and Sam were making were almost desperate but delicious, and to have the feel of them both on you and inside of you was mind-blowing.

You were bobbing quickly, stroking with your hand what you couldn’t fit into your mouth and trying to use your tongue to press against the underside, when you felt Dean tighten up. His grunts suddenly raised in pitch, and he cried out your name as he spilled into your mouth. You worked to lick him clean until he pushed you away with a satisfied smile. He then lifted your shoulders so you could wrap your arms around his neck, kissing you so deeply you knew he had to taste himself.

Sam had slowed down, but now that Dean was done, he started pumping into you faster and harder. The new angle created when Dean kissed you had Sam’s cock dragging over your sweet spot with every thrust, and you cried out every time Sam’s hips slammed into yours. Sam’s fingers dug into your hips while Dean rained kisses on your face and softly told you how beautiful you were. Dean’s hand moved down your body and found your clit, rubbing it in time with Sam’s thrusts.

“Come on, sweetheart, I know you have another one for us. Wanna watch you come on Sammy’s cock, baby. Just let go.”

With a strangled cry of both of their names, your third orgasm hit you like a freight train. You clenched down on Sam’s cock, reveling in the feeling of being so full as your muscles spasmed around him. Sam came right after you with a shout, and you felt his cock twitch inside of you as he released. Dean kept hold of you, still gently telling you how beautiful you were as you came down.

Completely exhausted, you let the boys manhandle you, and you ended up lying between them, the mess between your legs cleaned up with someone’s shirt and covered with the sheet. As you lay there, surrounded by warm skin covering rippling muscles, you fought to stay awake.

“So, sweetheart…still missing Doug?” Dean asked with a smug smile and a chaste kiss on your lips.

Closing your eyes and resting your head on Dean’s chest, covering the arm Sam had flung over you with your own, you mumbled, “Doug who?”


	11. #33 and #52 with Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 33\. “I want you whatever way I can have you – as my girlfriend, my friend, anything! Just stay.”   
> 52\. “Hey, can you hear me? Open your eyes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the wording a bit on one of the prompts to make it sound better.

“I love you, Y/N.”

You stared at Dean, eyes wide, heart racing, fear taking over your body. _This is wrong. You’re with Sam. You love Sam._

“What??” You could hardly breathe, much less speak, but you had to. “What are you talking about, Dean? Where is this coming from?”

“I’ve always loved you, Y/N. From the minute we met, I knew you were something special.” Dean took a step towards you, hands held out to you, but you took a step back.

“Dean, I’m with Sam. I love Sam. You know this. What brought this on?”

Dean sagged when he realized you weren’t happy to hear his confession. “We almost lost you on this last hunt, sweetheart. I know you’re with Sam, but I just couldn’t let any more time pass without telling you how I felt. Life’s short, and I had to take the chance, even if I knew I’d lose. You just had to know.” Dean couldn’t look at you, anymore, his eyes trained on his shoes while he shoved his hands in his pockets.

“I just….I can’t…” you stammered, not knowing what to say, what to do.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to say or do anything, sweetheart. I understand. I’m gonna talk to Sam when he gets back, tell him everything, explain why I have to go. I really shouldn’t stay, now. I spent most of my life on the road, I can do it again. Besides, I can always come back and visit for the holidays or something, right?” Dean tried to laugh, but you could hear the strain in his voice.

You were still standing there, frozen to the spot, when Dean quietly kissed your cheek and then left room. Visions of the future flashed through your mind. Dean leaving the bunker, you trying to hunt with Sam without Dean, living in the bunker without Dean. None of the visions would end well, though. Sam would be devastated. One of you would die on a hunt because you didn’t know how to hunt without Dean. One or the other of you wandering the bunker’s empty halls at night, wondering if Dean was dead or alive.

No. It wouldn’t work. Sam would never survive without Dean, and Dean would never survive without Sam. They could both survive without you, though. They’d be mad at each other for a while, but they’d get over it. It wasn’t Dean who needed to leave, it was you.

Quickly, before Sam could come home and find you, talk to Dean, or try to talk you out of it, you packed as much as you could fit into a couple of duffels and headed out to your old car. Dean kept her in pristine condition, just like all the MOL cars, and that was just one more thing you were going to miss about living with the Winchesters. You threw your bags in the back, and turned around to shut the door, but Dean stopped you.

“Where are you going?” he growled, pain still evident on his face.

“You and Sam will be fine without me, but Sam and I could never be fine without you, Dean. If one of us has to go, it has to be me.” You were pleading with your eyes for Dean to just let you go, but his face hardened.

“No. Just because I said something stupid doesn’t mean you have to leave. I want you whatever way I can have you - if not as my girlfriend, then just as my friend, anything! Just stay.”

Tears ran down your cheeks and you shook your head. “It would never work, Dean, and I can’t be what breaks apart the infamous Winchester brothers. I have to go.”

Pulling the door from Dean’s grasp, you climbed into the driver’s seat, started the car, and roared out of the bunker’s garage.

Not wanting to be anywhere near the bunker or even Lebanon when Sam got back from his supply run, you raced down the narrow, overgrown, dirt path that led to the nearest road. Skidding on the gravel, you tried to tell yourself you should slow down, but the fear of what would happen if Sam caught you before you could leave made you press down harder on the gas pedal. Around the last bend, you saw what you feared for just a flash before you hit it.

You slammed on your breaks, and Sam probably slammed on Baby’s breaks, too, but you were going too fast. You skidded straight into the front of the Impala, your seat belt holding you back while your airbag blew up in your face.

Darkness faded into light as you swatted at the fabric of the airbag. When it finally deflated, you looked around in a daze, everything blurry.

“Y/N?” You heard Dean yelling from around the turn.

“SAM!!!!” Dean’s yell for you turned into a scream for Sam as you tried to unbuckle your seat belt and get out of the car.

“No, Sammy, no, no, no, no,” Dean chanted, holding Sam’s limp and bloodied body in his lap by the side of the road. The Impala sat in front of you, hood gone, front end buckled like an accordion, windshield blown out. 

“CAS!!!!!” Dean screamed, still holding Sam against him and rocking, mindless of the blood covering both of them, now.

As you looked over the scene, the world began to spin and turn grey.

* * *

“Y/N!! Come on, baby, you gotta wake up.” Sam’s voice was soothing and you wanted to get closer to it and the warmth that was threaded into it. You tried to move, but felt like you were trying to walk through jello. “Hey, can you hear me? Open your eyes, baby”

Resisting what felt like ten-pound weights attached to your eyelids, you slowly managed to open your eyes and see Sam smiling down at you. You tried to move but everything hurt, especially your head.

“What happened?” Your voice cracked and your throat was so dry you coughed, which just made everything hurt worse. You smacked your dry lips together, and Sam pulled a bottle of water out of thin air and helped you drink. Cool relief washed down your throat, and you immediately began to feel better. When the bottle was half empty, Sam pulled it away from you so you wouldn’t just bring it all back up.

“The djinn got you. We killed it, and had to give you the antidote.” Sam stroked your hair and smiled down at you

“Well, that explains the feeling like someone punched me in the chest.” You chuckled, smiling up at your boyfriend.

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Sam’s cheeks turned pink as he smiled that bashful smile you loved so much.

As you started to sit up, the dream world came back to you, in painful detail. You held your head in your hands, letting your body work through the shock of seeing Sam dead by the side of the road, Dean sobbing as he held him, screaming for Cas.

“What is it, baby? Was it the dream?” Sam rubbed your back as dry sobs wracked you.

You nodded. “I thought, I thought djinn dreams were supposed to be NICE,” you sobbed, leaning against Sam’s chest.

Sam comforted you, holding you tightly and petting your hair. “Not all of them, unfortunately.”

With little effort, Sam picked you up and carried you out of the abandoned warehouse, setting you down outside the Impala. He chuckled as you hugged the car, grateful to see it still in one piece.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Dean exited the warehouse, having cleaned up all the evidence they had ever been there, and saw his little brother smiling and holding his girl. He felt a stabbing pain in his heart as she reached up and kissed Sam with a smile. He looked away, pushing aside the feelings trying to burst forth. They’d almost lost her, and part of him wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and never let her go. But that wasn’t his place, that was Sam’s. Sammy deserved the best, and Dean would never do anything to take that away from him.


	12. #6 with Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6\. “Lay back sweetheart and let me take good care of you.”

[Originally posted by deansurvived](https://tmblr.co/Zi3FFr1iXOZeg)

“So, then he says to me, ‘Lay back, sweetheart, and let me take good care of you,’ in what I think was supposed to be some kind of a sexy growl or something!” You dissolved into laughter, making Charlie dissolve into giggles with you. “Honestly, up until that point, I thought I could do it and still get some kind of enjoyment out of it, but something about the way he said that just killed it for me. I was outtie.”

Charlie shook her head at you, but smiled. “I don’t know, Y/N, I’ve had girls say stuff like that and it always works on me.” She shrugged and you shook your head.

“It wasn’t so much the words, as how he said them. It was just too much.” You chuckled, remembering the look on the guy’s face, too. It really was too much.

“Maybe it has more to do with who’s saying them than the words themselves,” Charlie said, giving you a half smile and a another shrug.

You looked down at her foot in your lap and returned to painting her toenails [“You Are So Outta Lime”](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fopi.com%2Fcolor%2Fyou-are-so-outta-lime-0%230lRdBq3RmGuMr3DG.97&t=NDg3ZDgyMTI2MTZhYTM4NGQ0Nzg1ZGYwYjFiNGQ3ZWUwNGFmYjBkZixyRDRRdTZVZw%3D%3D) green. “Maybe. Can’t say I’ve ever had someone worthwhile saying it, so I have no basis for comparison.”

Charlie’s stare was heavy on your skin. “No one? Not even before, you know, monsters and all of the apocalypses?” 

You kept your eyes trained on her toes, making sure she didn’t look like she’d kicked the crap out of a key lime pie. “There wasn’t much before monsters for me. I may not have been born into it like the Winchesters, but I was still pretty young.”

“Well that sucks donkey balls,” Charlie said quietly.

Moving to her other foot, you kept your eyes trained on what you were doing. “It’s the life. You grab what you can where you can and make do with what you have.”

You both were quiet as you finished the first coat and started on the second.

“What about the Winchesters?”

If you’d been drinking, you would have spit it out. As it was, your hand slipped and Charlie ended up with a green slash down her foot. You shook your head and grabbed a tissue, wiping away the smear of polish quickly and efficiently. “What about the Winchesters?”

“Well, you said you make do with what you have. You live with the Winchesters. Have you, you know, ‘made do’ with one of them?” Charlie poked the hand that wasn’t holding the polish and gave you a sly smile when you finally looked up.

“I may live with them, but I certainly don’t _have_ them, Charlie. Just because we all live in the same place doesn’t mean we’re all having orgies between hunts.” You gave her what you hoped was a bitch face to rival Sam’s, and she just gave you one back before heaving a sigh.

“I wouldn’t blame you, though. I mean, they have all the wrong equipment for me, but even I can appreciate their charms.” Charlie’s eyes were heavy on you again, but you just shrugged while you finished the second coat of color. “Okay, you gotta tell me. If the Winchesters were the last two men on earth and you were charged with repopulating the planet, whose genes would you choose, Sam’s or Dean’s?”

“Ew, Charlie!! Sam’s like my little brother!” You made a face while you waved a magazine over her toes to dry them.

Charlie chuckled, but kept going. “Yeah, but he’s tall, and he’s handsome, and he’s strong, and he’s smart. I mean, Sam’s the obvious choice, right?”

You crinkled your nose while you put down the magazine and reached for the bottle of top coat. “Dean’s all those things, too, without the brotherly ick factor.” The top coat brush slid easily over Charlie’s nails, and you finished with smile, screwing the cap back on. 

“But Sam’s taller, he’s stronger because he’s bigger, and even Dean says Sammy’s the brain in the family.”

While waving the magazine over Charlie’s feet again, you frowned. “That’s because Dean’s an idiot. Dean’s a fucking genius, just not the way he thinks counts. And Dean might be shorter, but he’s faster. I’ve also seen Dean take down Sammy like he’s nothing, so I wouldn’t bet on Sam being stronger. Quite frankly, if we were the last people on Earth and I could only have one or the other, I’d pick Dean. When the chips are down, either brother can get the job done, but Dean’ll do it better.”

Your eyes stayed trained on Charlie’s feet while you tried to dry her toes without hitting them with the magazine. You didn’t see her look up towards the door and smile at the green eyes peeking in the room. You also didn’t see her roll her eyes at the hand that waved her on just inside the door.

“So, you’d pick Dean, huh? Is it because he’s a cuddler? ‘Cause he strikes me as being a cuddler.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! Sorry I couldn't get more done. Hope you enjoyed them!


End file.
